Do You?
by craigfuckingtucker
Summary: Taikeru. Sequel to Selfish. Tai's POV. 2nd POV. R&R.


**A/N: **So, I've gotten a certain review on the short TaiKeru one shot I wrote, saying that she didn't really believe that Takeru is over Daisuke (If you haven't read it, please do. I don't think it would make much sense, without reading that first, but you can try.)

I decided to try to write a sequel to it, with this. I hope you enjoy & review. :3

_By the way, I don't own them... yet. (:_

* * *

**Do You?**

You say you love me.

How do I know you really mean it?

I heard you used to go to see Daisuke when I was off at work. I heard you went out to parties, pretending I wasn't at my home hoping you're okay, since you said you were sick.

Do you just want to hurt me like your brother did?

I thought we understood each other's pain, but since that night you told me I was the one, it's so hard to believe anything.

Did I make little Takeru smile again like when he was a kid? Yamato's proud of it, telling me it was about time I found someone. Daisuke was surprised, and he just hugged you like no tomorrow. I've never seen you blush like that before. I guess it was bigger news than his engagement; Miyako didn't even care about her engagement party just being a big congrats to us.

Us.

Remember that? That's what you call when you and me are together. We. Us. Together.

Don't forget me, I told you, and you always said 'I won't'. A laugh would escape your lips, but who cares anymore. We're both out, and if we break up, who knows what will happen then?

Chaos from your brother, that's what.

So anyways, I'm here in our new apartment. The little rendezvous for our place was last night, and you always clung yourself to me last night. We laughed, smiled, and got a little drunk. You fell asleep in our bed, but when I woke up on the lazy weekend morning, you were gone.

As usual, for I don't know how long.

I'm sick of this. I feel like I'm going to break with all these thoughts that won't leave my mind when you're gone.

Do you even know what you mean to me? I don't think so. If you did, you wouldn't be hurting me with these disappearances, and the sudden lust to hold unto me. Even when we started, you weren't like this. That's when you needed it the most, wasn't it?

When you were broken from Daisuke. When you thought you couldn't get him any longer.

Well, who cares. I'm going to get over this. When you come home, I'm going to be fully sure of what we have. Even if it breaks my heart. Remember that.

I love you, Takeru, but I can't live like this.

I love you so fucking much. Don't you dare be fucking cheating on me.

Looking in the mirror, I realized my eyes became puffy. Damn, I hope I didn't ruin the food I made you. Yes, don't you remember? I learned to cook, for you.

It wasn't a scheme to get to close to Yamato.

The door squeaks open, and I gasp. You're home earlier than I thought. You said later, I presumed midnight.

"Taichi-kun?"

I turn to see your bright reverent eyes. Oh, why would a soul like yours not be pure? How could you ever be in an adulterous activities. If it wasn't for our little adventures, I would have no doubts.

"Takeru-kun," I wrap my arms around you, nuzzling my nose in your soft blonde hair. God, please don't hurt me.

"What- What's wrong?" You pushed me away slightly, with your hands still on my shoulder. You're staring into my tear-stained eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I" what do I say to you? "I want to know the truth," it barely left my lips. Please don't laugh.

"About what Taichi?" your voice was soft, and concerned.

I can't help but turn away. I feel so stupid. Why would you tell me the truth about this, anyways? You'd just lie, unless...

"Are you seeing someone else?"

the silence is killing me. Please say something...

"Taichi..."

Oh god, no...

"I'd never do such a thing. I'm yours, and I'll always be yours. Do I have to keep reminding you that?" you chuckled, and I can't help but smile. "Taichi, I think I know what this is about.. I was waiting till our anniversary before I gave it to you."

I turn to you. "Anniversary?"

"Of when we first... got together," You blushed, so adorably. On one knee, Takeru looked through his pants pocket, searching for something. "Taichi, I wanted to find you the right one, and I couldn't find one in any stores in the city. I searched across the country, and... I still don't think this deserves you...

"Taichi, I wanted to know.. if you'd marry me?"

Wow. Oh god, this isn't what I expected. Tears were escaping my eyes more, and I couldn't help but sob.

"Taichi, you don't have to take this ri-"

"Give me the ring!" I yelled, "Of course, I'd marry you! God, now I feel like the chick..."

We laughed. Us, together. "I love you Taichi, so much. I just hope this made you realize I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with any other guy, now."

I kissed you, so roughly you lost your balance, and we fell to the floor. "I love you too Takeru. I can never imagine living my life with any other guy either."

I noticed the ring Takeru gave me. The two symbols on it. Courage and Hope. How perfect.


End file.
